<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirrorball by DAgron01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407858">Mirrorball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAgron01/pseuds/DAgron01'>DAgron01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Island Folklore [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, Character Study, Dot and Fatin BROTP, Dot plays couple's counselor and hates it (but actually loves it), Dot's POV and introspection, F/F, Happy Ending, Humor, Lots of flirting and mentions of sex and masturbation, Part of my series, Team Bonding, These girls own my soul and for that they deserve everything, Toni and Leah BROPT, some fluff masquerading as angst, spoilers through finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAgron01/pseuds/DAgron01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dot is proud of her friends and she really does ship them hard. But there are some places where you have to draw a line in regards to what being a friend really means.</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>Dot absolutely could never get paid enough for this. She loves these girls, but does she have to be the one they talk to for sex advice? Because honestly, do they not know her at all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Island Folklore [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirrorball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the direct continuation of the other two in the series so the same canon divergence is true here. I had so much fun writing this part so I really hope you like it!<br/>These characters all mean so much to mean and I loved getting the chance to explore each of them, so thank you for taking this ride with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“I’ll show you every version of yourself tonight”</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dot and Martha are on their way back from the waterfall, it’s their turn to refill the group’s water supply. Dot has been enjoying getting to know Martha a bit more, one on one. Throughout her time here, she’s really come to love these girls. Not that she would admit it to them...they don’t need to know everything. She hasn’t spent a lot of time alone with Martha, but she always finds her company calm and enjoyable. Martha is somehow the hardest in the group to really get to know. She hasn’t had any breakdowns...unless you count the slaughtering of the goat, but really, Dot doesn’t. Because she was starving and Martha saved them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha also hasn’t really opened up about herself, not in the way the others have. She’s remained more reserved. Always enthusiastically optimistic like Shelby pretended to be at the beginning, and easy-going and amiable like Nora usually is. And she seems to let things roll off her back and doesn’t get too deep about things like Fatin always pretended to do. For the other girls, Dot knows it’s more of a cover, but she isn’t as sure with Martha. She knows there is far more to her story than she knows, and she thinks she isn’t as naive as she appears...but she also believes that those aspects of herself that Martha presents to them aren’t as much of a lie or cover as they had been for the others. That just because they are parts of her, it doesn’t mean that they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her. And Dot is fine with waiting her out, she doesn’t intend to pry no matter how much she longs to really know her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts are interrupted as they exit the forest and run straight in to Shelby. The blonde is bouncing on the tips of her toes, either out of agitation or nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you.” She states emphatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha looks from Shelby to Dot and wordlessly walks away when she realizes that it’s Dot that Shelby is talking to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...okay?” Dot manages. “Can we still head towards the fire though? I want to start getting the water heated for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby nods and they walk a few steps in silence. Dot takes the time to study her and she’s practically buzzing with unbridled energy. She wonders if something happened between her and Toni, or maybe it’s gay panic or something. Dot is way out of her wheelhouse if either of those are the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances down the beach and sees Martha make her way over to Toni, Fatin and Leah. Leah and Fatin are leaning into each other and all three of them are laughing happily at something one of them said. Fatin is absolutely Dot’s favorite person ever, so seeing her so genuinely happy makes Dot happy. But what she didn’t expect was the feeling of contentment and warmth that washes through her when she sees the matching smiles on Leah and Toni’s faces. She didn’t know when those two wormed their way into her heart, but she would willingly die for them. Seeing those two laughing, out of everyone on this island, really made her feel like they had gotten through the worst of it all. That if they could somehow etch out some happiness in this god-forsaken world, then anyone could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which brings her back to Shelby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to talk...why aren’t you saying anything?” Dot asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t look at Shelby, because right now Shelby is acting like a caged animal and she doesn’t want to spook her. So she lets her attention wander further down the beach and it settles on Nora and Rachel. Nora is talking animatedly to her sister and Rachel is listening with rapt attention and a soft smile. Dot smiles in return. She’s proud of them for their journey. For how far they came individually and together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...so…” Shelby struggles with words and stops walking so Dot does the same. “Has Toni said anything to you...about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot frowns. “You know Toni isn’t the kind of person who airs other people’s dirty laundry in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby’s eyes widen. “You’re saying that there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>dirty laundry though? Like...did I do something...is she upset with me? Did I ruin us already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s nearly hyperventilating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, whoa, Shelby. Stop. Breath, okay?” Dot tells her gently. She sits the water bottles on the ground and grabs Shelby with both shoulders. “What’s really going on? Because you and I both know that that girl is head over heels in love with you. Honestly, I’ve never seen her happier. Martha basically just told me the same thing on our walk back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby closes her eyes and nods as she tries to even out her breathing. Dot patiently waits her out. Eventually, Shelby opens her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just...she never initiates.” Shelby blushes. “Kissing and stuff. It always has to be me.” She lowers her voice to barely a whisper and Dot has to lean in to properly hear her. “I feel like...I’m worried that I want this more than she does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot shakes her head. “Shelby...I’m pretty sure she’s just being respectful. This is all new to you and she’s probably just letting you set the pace so she knows you’re comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby seems to consider that and nods her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like her.” A warm, affectionate smile appears on her lips. “She’s kind of perfect in that way.” Then she frowns again. “But...sometimes, I just...I want her to rip my clothes off because she can’t contain herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s mouth drops open in shock and her eyes widen. “I don’t...I have no advice for that. I don’t think...wow. Okay. Maybe that’s something you should talk to Toni about. Or if you want advice on like...seduction or something, maybe ask Fatin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby falls silent again and Dot doesn’t know what to say to make either of them comfortable about this situation. She sees movement out of the corner of her eye as Fatin starts jabbing at the fire several paces from them. She’s alone right now, because apparently the fire nearly died and Dot was too distracted by Shelby to do her job. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> job, because couple’s counselor is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she signed up for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fatin! Hey, could you come here a minute?” She calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No.” Shelby whisper yells as Fatin makes her way over to them. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot shrugs. “Trying to help you get laid again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby rolls her eyes and huffs but doesn’t respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Fatin asks as she looks from one to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a question about sex and the art of seduction.” Dot says seriously and Fatin’s entire face lights up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally my expertise is put to good use.” She says gleefully. “If I help...you have to promise to give me details.” She frowns briefly. “Please tell me this is about Shelby and Toni and not you wondering how to masturbate...or worse, Martha and Marcus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes Dot frown. “How is the image of me masturbating worse than Martha getting off to a mannequin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin visibly shudders and Shelby stares at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have to give me both of those visuals?” Shelby asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin laughs at that. “So...we </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking about you and Toni then. Good. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby rolls her eyes, but then she steps closer to Fatin and lowers her voice again. “I feel like a...nympho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin grins and rolls her eyes. “You wanting and enjoying sex isn’t bad, Shelby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craving it is more like.” Shelby mutters. “It’s all I think about lately. And then I feel bad that it’s all I think about. But everything about Toni sets me on fire. Don’t get me wrong, just being around her puts me at peace. Holding her hand feels like home. But then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then you want to fuck her brains out. Ride her face. Take advantage of that filthy mouth of hers?” Fatin says it so easily that Dot can’t help laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...well...yeah.” Shelby admits awkwardly. “But she’s never initiated...that...with me. And I worry that I’m the only one who wants it all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want my advice?” Fatin offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, if you have any.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to her. Sex...for me was always about having fun. About not thinking about things that really mattered. About letting go. About release.” Fatin sits on the ground and grabs one of the water bottles and guzzles from it. Then she looks at them again. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>that way. But now...with Leah. Sex absolutely terrifies me. Because when we get there...</span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> we get there. It will mean something, to both of us. And I want it to be special for her. But also...it...it’s not the goal for me anymore. When I’m with Leah...I find that...yes, I want sex so desperately. But now...now that it’s actually a possibility, my fantasies changed. Now I imagine staying up all night to learn about her. Everything she’s willing to share with me. I want to know her inside and out. And scarier, I want her to know me. I need her to know me in a way that no one else ever took the time to. I imagine falling asleep in her arms, and I crave holding her hand.” Her eyes widen. “Fuck. She broke me, didn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby silently contemplates Fatin’s words as she sits down beside her. So Dot is the one who feels compelled to answer. She sits on the ground next to them and smiles with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she broke you, Fatin. I think she...maybe she helped heal you. I love how open you were and how secure in your body and your sexual...appetite.” She grimaces at having to say those words out loud. “But really, I think...wanting more than just sex shows how much you’ve grown as a person.” Then Dot turns to Shelby. “And it’s sort of the opposite for you. You never let yourself want it and I’d bet you tried not to think much about it...and now...now you’re allowing yourself to explore that side of you, and it’s okay. It doesn’t mean you’re broken either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Toni might be like Fatin...in that she wants what she has with you to be about more than sex. Isn’t that a good thing?” Dot continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby groans. “It is! But it also sucks, because I really enjoyed the sex when we had it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin smirks. “You could always take charge, you know, you don’t have to be a pillow princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby shoves her. “I did take charge the first time! I was the one that came on to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>came </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her?” Fatin teases as she wiggles her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby blushes deeply and stands up and storms off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was mean.” Dot tells Fatin. Then she smiles. “But also, hilarious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny because I know it’s untrue. Shelby is totally a top. Toni’s far too whipped to be anything but a bottom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot rolls her eyes. “You have no shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why should I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t, that’s the point.” Dot tells her seriously. “You shouldn’t feel embarrassed that you’ve gone soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin glares at her. “Take that back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin’s glare softens and she rolls her eyes. “You’re right. I don’t. I love you. And I hate that you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot starts scooping up the water bottles, because it really is time that she gets back to her task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that Leah...do you think that she feels like Shelby? Not the craving sex thing...but the...do you think she’s upset that I don’t initiate? Do you think that she feels like I don’t want her like that? Because...I know Shelby talked a lot about sex. But we both know that there was more than she was telling us. She’s really just scared that Toni doesn’t love her as much as she loves Toni...which is untrue and truly laughable. Anyway, I don’t want Leah to feel that way. To feel like I don’t see a future with her, because in all honesty, I can’t imagine a future without her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot stares at her and her heart swells for her. For all of them. They are all still so insecure in so many ways that they can’t see what’s right in front of them. “Want my advice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin glares at her and stands up. “Fuck off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she marches off in a huff and Dot is left to awkwardly carry all the water bottles by herself. When she finally reaches the fire, she collapses near it dramatically. All this emotional stuff is draining, and for a moment Dot wishes she was back home...alone without friends and all their drama. But that moment passes instantly, because she realizes that she definitely wouldn’t change any of this for the entire world. Okay, yeah, she would want her dad back. But nothing else about her old life. She actually really enjoys this one. And she may only ever admit it to herself, but being the person these girls confide in and come to for help or advice makes her feel like she matters. She thought she would never want to be responsible for someone else’s well-being ever again. Especially after not being able to save her own dad. She didn’t want that responsibility to weigh on her heart ever again. But it’s different here. Here, she feels like she can make a difference. Like she can help them. And rather than being overwhelming, she decides that it makes her feel powerful. It makes her feel worthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need help?” Leah asks, bringing Dot out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot looks around and sees that most of the girls are now scattered and doing their own thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually. I’ve fallen behind on heating the water, and dinner will be late if we don’t get it purified soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah nods and together they work wordlessly. When they finish, Dot sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping, now what is it you wanted to ask me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah frowns. “How did you know I needed something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s just how my day is going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Fatin did talk to you. She seems agitated and I’m worried I did something to upset her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot shakes her head. “Nope. That was me. I called her out on her shit and apparently, she doesn’t like that. You live and you learn, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah smiles at that. “Yeah, you really should have known better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right!” Dot smiles back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friendship with her fascinates me.” Leah tells her after another few minutes of comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your romance with her amuses me.” Dot admits. “Like, in the best way possible. Same with Shelby and Toni. It’s like the enemies to lovers trope come to life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t tell me you’ve never read fanfiction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah frowns and shakes her head. “Is that something I should do? As a bisexual, I mean. I don’t know how to be gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot laughs out loud. “There’s no one way to be anything, Leah. And honestly, I pegged you as not straight from day one. So you’re not doing it completely wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah stares at her with wide eyes. “You what?” Then she shakes her head. “We all pegged you as gay. And we were wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, have either of you seen Shelby?” Toni asks as she approaches them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not since Fatin pissed her off.” Dot tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah smiles at that and Toni shakes her head and sits beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going anywhere near her for like an hour.” Toni states emphatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Toni?” Leah sits up straighter. “When you first met me...did you assume I was gay or straight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni stares at her with wide eyes and looks like she’s afraid to answer the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You totally thought she was gay!” Dot points at Toni and starts laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni shrugs. “Well, yeah. But that was mostly wishful thinking on my part.” She glances at Leah. “I may have thought you were hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah blushes at that. “Wow. Okay. I really regret being obsessed with my book right about now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni and Dot laugh and Leah smiles. They rotate the water bottles together, in coordination like a well oiled machine, and Dot is proud of how far they have all come. Not just as people dealing with their trauma, but as survivors. As outdoors-women. They would all totally kill it on any end of the world, survivor type of reality tv show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey...so...I don’t know what to do about Shelby.” Toni says into the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Leah wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni sighs. “It’s getting harder and harder for me to keep my hands off of her. Like, the struggle is real, my dudes.” Toni tells them awkwardly. “But like...I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>beyond in love with her, and I...I don’t want her to think it’s just about sex for me. I know that not only did she just lose her virginity but also, she’s just figuring herself out and accepting her identity as a lesbian and....I’ve been taking it at her pace. Letting her set the perimeters...so she’s comfortable and feels safe. But then she does this thing where she…” She snaps her eyes shut and groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot chuckles but Leah stares at her with wide eyes like she’s waiting for her to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And...well, I don’t want to hulk out.” Toni frowns. “Which for me, usually means kicking someone’s ass or you know, destroying our shelter. And now, all of a sudden, it means not ripping her clothes off and worshiping body with my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah groans and digs her hands in the sand and that snaps Toni out of her monologue. She looks contrite like she just got reprimanded, not realizing that Leah’s reaction was more one of encouragement not admonishment. And Dot rolls her eyes, because these gays are absolutely useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever...you know, tried talking to her about it?” Dot wonders, because really...why do they suck so bad at communication? They literally have nothing else to do on this island </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk. And well, have sex. But that’s the problem, isn’t it? They aren’t having sex </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> they won’t talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Like it’s that easy.” Toni rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot simply stares at her and furrows her eyebrows and twists her entire face into that of confusion and a little bit of disgust. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>YES </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is that easy. Or it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah seems to have finally recovered from whatever gay panic shit she experienced back there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking about sex.” She lowers her voice. “And by that I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay </span>
  </em>
  <span>sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni smirks at her and her face contorts into that of fondness. Dot wonders when these two started to become friends, or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you and Fatin…” Toni trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. Not because I don’t want to...but...god, I’m kind of scared that...I’ll be awful at it.” Her eyes fall to the sand as she spreads her fingers in it. Then she glances at Toni who’s staring at Leah’s hands. “I’m pretty sure I can’t do what you can with her tongue…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They share an intense gaze that makes Dot uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have a lot to live up to…” Leah finishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, hey…” Toni shuffles closer to her and makes Leah look at her before she continues. “Fatin adores you. And...like I told Shelby...sex is totally different when you do it with someone you love. It’s infinitely better. You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah doesn’t look so sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, okay?” Toni continues. “And you don’t have to worry about doing it right or wrong, you’ll figure it out. I mean, if you know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>like, it helps. Because you can help her make sure you feel good. And then...it’s like, you already have a little practice so you know what to try on her. And she’ll direct you. Communication is key.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot starts laughing hysterically at that last sentence, because irony is hilarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny? Was that bad advice?” Leah asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, no. It was perfect.” Dot tells her sincerely when she calms herself down. Then she frowns. “Apart from this conversation being about masturbation and both of you talking about how to get my two best friends off...I think it’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks away and leaves them because she just cannot deal with this gay nonsense anymore. They need to sort their own shit out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rachel asks as Dot flies by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…” She throws her arms in the air with annoyance. “I love them, but I swear to god, I have talked more about things I never wanted to hear about in my entire life today and I am done with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel’s eyes narrow and then she realizes who Dot just walked away from. “Girls and their drama. Is it relationship problems already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” Dot grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about sex, isn’t it?” Nora asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel stares at her sister and then looks back at Dot. “Oh, wow. Okay. I wish we still had some Vodka, I’m pretty sure you deserve a drink...or several...to wash your brain of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot smiles and nods. Then she sits down beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>day?” Dot wonders pointedly, and the sisters laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Far better than yours, I can assure you.” Rachel tells her honestly, with her smile still in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were discussing the road trip we plan to take when we get off the island. We want to make the rounds and visit you all.” Nora says happily and that warms Dot’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” Then she smiles and shakes her head. “Although...with everyone coupling up...I don’t know how much of a road trip it will end up being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true.” Nora agrees. “It’ll save on gas then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot nods. “That sounds great. I really do hope we’ll all stay in touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Rachel says like it’s that easy. And maybe it will be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey...do you know where everyone else disappeared to?” Martha asks as she sits beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot looks around the beach and realizes that the four of them are completely alone now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off having sex, I’d imagine.” Nora says it so nonchalantly that Dot can’t helping doubling over in laughter, and soon Rachel joins her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Really?” Martha doesn’t seem so sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. You can practically smell the pheromones from here.” Dot teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I swear, if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>them, I’m going ape-shit on the lot of them.” Rachel groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot sits up and smirks. “Who do you think is the loudest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have said Fatin...but it’s always the quiet ones. So I’d bet Leah is a freak in bed.” Nora says and Dot and Martha stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By that assumption...Martha would definitely be the loudest in bed. But also...Nora continues to surprise her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to have this conversation anymore.” Martha says as she playfully covers her ears, but she is wearing a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That starts another round of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never Have I Ever had sex on a deserted island.” Rachel says faux-seriously, as she smirks at them and her eyes are alight with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never Have I Ever lost my virginity to a girl.” Dot adds thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never Have I Ever been so horny that I turned another girl gay.” Martha says proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now...were you referring to Fatin or Toni there?” Rachel wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laugh again, because the answer doesn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never Have I Ever been a pillow princess.” Dot says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora shakes her head. “I don’t think any of them are. I think they are all equal opportunity tops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel’s mouth drops open. “I hate that I missed out on this side of you growing up. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora beams with pride and Dot feels a little like a proud mother bird whose babies are finally old enough to fly on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never Have I Ever had multiple orgasms.” Nora says and this time Rachel slaps at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it back. I hate you. I do not need to think about you having sex with anyone.” Rachel groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, she never said it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone. Should could have been talking about masturbating.” Martha tells them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel and Dot’s eyes widen and they shake their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always the quiet ones.” Dot whispers to Rachel and she nods her head furiously in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eventually settle in next to the fire and start making dinner together. The four of them share their favorite embarrassing stories and make each other laugh so hard that Dot’s sides are aching from the exertion of it. She doesn’t remember having this much fun in her entire life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve finished their dinner and the sun has set by the time the others join them. Fatin and Leah are holding hands coming from one side of the woods while Shelby has her arm around Toni’s waist and they are whispering together as they come from the other side. All four girls look thoroughly fucked and completely at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah’s hair is a mess, Fatin’s clothes are wrinkled, Shelby’s got a few twigs in her hair, and Toni’s shirt is on inside out and backwards. The four of them take in each other’s appearance and somehow find the dignity to nod in appreciation. God, how did they do it? They have no shame. None of them are embarrassed. They look...they look content. And not just in the “we had absolutely amazing sex way” but also in the “I am secure in myself and my identity and if you don’t like it you can fuck off way” and somehow, that distinction made Dot smile genuinely at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like you all took my advice.” She says smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They share a look with each other like they are completely confused. Like she didn’t Dr. Phil them and save their relationships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To talk to each other.” Dot emphasizes dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...right...talk.” Leah is the first to recover and her answer sends Rachel and Martha into another round of laughter. Nora is quick to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we did talk.” Fatin amends. “Right before we had the most mind-blowing sex ever.” Then she sits beside Dot and collapses into her. “Please tell me there’s still food. I’m famished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni scoffs. “Are you saying you didn’t get enough to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin doesn’t lift her head off of Dot’s lap when she flips Toni the bird and Toni laughs at her. So does Leah and Shelby. And that was new. No jealousy or awkwardness between them as Toni and Fatin openly flirt with each other. Maybe they really did talk things through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, for one, disagree with Fatin.” Shelby says as she drops down in the sand beside Martha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It wasn’t the best mind-blowing sex ever?” Dot wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! I meant that I was thoroughly satisfied. Mind, body and soul.” Shelby says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls laugh again, accept Toni who pretends to dust off her shoulder smugly. Then Shelby pulls her down into her and the smugness washes away and is replaced with a soft smile full of love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you were praying out there?” Leah says with a smirk. “Is that what all the ‘oh my gods’ were all about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel spit out the water she was taking a sip of and Nora immediately pats her on the back when she starts choking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we heard.” Leah answers the unasked question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>may </span>
  </em>
  <span>have helped things along a little...I mean...fuck it. It was fucking hot, okay.” Fatin says when Leah sits next to her and laces their fingers together automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I wouldn’t mind doing that again.” Leah says honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all are some crazy, freak ass bitches.” Dot shakes her head because she does not need to think about the things her friends apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoroughly </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chatter goes from playful, teasing banter to serious soon after. It’s like the dam finally broke and they all allowed themselves to feel. To cry. To share their pain. Dot hears from all of them. She knows them intimately now. She understands why Toni was so angry. She knows why Martha was so closed off about herself. She learns more about Nora and then Rachel. She hears about Leah and it makes her even happier for her that she found actual love in Fatin. She already knew the most about Fatin and Shelby, but she learns them inside and out. She sees everything now. And she shares herself with them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she isn’t sure if they feel it too, but she thinks they do. The shift in all of them. The way they finally let go. Of all the shit that happened before. She realizes that they all needed this as much as she did. This time away from their real life. That they need each other. The thing is, the pain lessens when you share it. It’s a simple concept, but not easy. It’s not easy to let others in. To allow them access to the dark parts of you. But it’s worth it. She realizes that this may have all actually been worth it. Because it turns out that pain plus reflection equals progress. And every single one of them has made progress. They are braver and stronger and more whole than they were when they first landed here. But most of all, they are far less alone than they used to be. And that is the real change. The greatest accomplishment. That’s the truth that matters most to Dot. She isn’t alone anymore. They didn’t become friends on this island, they became family. And that’s something she didn’t realize she always needed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>